Blood Eagles
The Blood Eagles are a Space Marine Chapter whose progenitor and Founding are unknown to the Imperium. In truth the Blood Eagles are among those shadowy Chapters that were created during the infamous 13th "Dark Founding". They are also well hated traitors within the Imperium as the Chapter turned upon the Imperium and embraced the Ruinous Powers as a Chaos Warband, or so it would seem. In truth the Chapter feigned betrayal of the Imperium at the behest of certain parties in the Inquisition, who remain the Chapter's only contact and connection to the Imperium that they secretly serve. In its guise as a Warband of the Dark Gods the Blood Eagles Chapter has gained a fel reputation amongst both the followers of the Dark Gods and the Imperium. Those cults and Warbands that ally with the taciturn and grim Eagles often experience unprecedented success, but equally often their allies suffer calamity and end up destroyed, with only the Eagles themselves seeming to walk away unscathed through it all. In addition to sabotaging and informing on various Chaos Faction the Blood Eagles are often used by the Inquisition to strike directly at the Imperium. Their well known status as a Chapter declared Excommunicate Traitoris and as followers of the Dark Gods allows the Inquisition to use them to strike at targets within the Imperium with impunity. Often the Blood Eagles have been called upon to rain destruction down on dangerous, but politically formidable targets, or to provoke the Imperium into action via their raids. Yet for all their utility the Inquisition keeps a close eye on the Chapter less their facade become their reality. History The Blood Eagles were created in the infamous 13th Dark Founding. As with the other Chapter created in this shadowy event there are no concrete records of their founding, and thus the fact that they were one of the Chapter created in this infamous event is known to extremely few outside the Chapter. The Blood Eagles were created under the direction of members of the Inquisition, and their influence has shaped the Chapter since. The man that would have the greatest impact on the Chapter's future was Inquisitor Lord Herol Klente. Lord Klente was a prominent member of the Ordo Malleus at the time, and had grown frustrated with the difficulties he had encountered while hunting the heretics of the Traitor Legions and their heretical cultist allies. Up to that point he had often had successes when deploying Infil-traitors. These successes inspired him to attempt an infiltration into the ranks of the forces of Chaos on a far grander scale. When the 13th Founding came about he saw his chance. During the 13th Founding Klente and a Cell of Inquisitors that supported him oversaw the creation of Chapter #119, which would later become the Blood Eagles, monitoring the progress of the Chapter as it formed. Klente approached the Chapter's first officers with a plan. This plan would result in great sacrifices for the Chapter in the future, but would be a service without parallel. One that Klente assured them would be remembered by the Emperor. The Blood Eagles were to become traitors, in a sense. Organization Combat Doctrine Chapter Beliefs Relationships Allies Enemies Notable Blood Eagles =Quotes= By About Category:Excommunicate Traitoris Category:Inquisition Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:13th Founding